


como se llama, bonita

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Shakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: George walks in on Joe at a weird time.(written for the Tumblr prompt“How long have you been standing there?”)





	como se llama, bonita

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

Joe is gaping at him – full on _gaping,_ like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar – and it’s taking all George has got not to burst out laughing.

“H- how long have you been standing there?” asks Joe. He has to raise his voice over the music blaring from his phone. George takes a step further into the room, and his big strong boyfriend actually steps _back._

“Long enough,” he says. “Nice moves.”

“Shut up,” replies Joe, one hand drifting to his ass self-consciously. He knows – they both know how he was dancing just seconds ago, shaking like he was born to do it. George was standing there for long enough to notice how into the song Joe was. If his boyfriend always dances like that when he thinks he’s not being watched, George is going to have to step up his stealth game. Or invest in some hidden cameras.

This is the best opportunity to tease Joe he’s gotten in weeks, and he’s not about to let it slide. A wide grin creeps across his face as he walks closer.

“No, really. I didn’t take you for a _Hips Don’t Lie_ guy, but yours sure don’t. You must have been hula hoop champ as a kid!”

“Shut _up,”_ Joe says again, and makes a lunge for his phone. George sidesteps him before he can turn the music off.

“Hey, hey, whats the rush? Song isn’t over yet.”

Joe looks like he wants to die. _“George.”_

“I like this song.”

“You said you were going to the store!”

He _was,_ but this is a lot more entertaining. George snatches the nearest spoon from the kitchen counter and starts shaking his own hips to the rollicking beat. As he sings (more accurately, wails) the lyrics, he makes sure to swing around Joe, pointing and shimmying with as much enthusiasm as his boyfriend has just minutes ago.

Joe has a hand pressed over his face, watching George between his fingers. His face is bright red. It’s the cutest thing George has ever seen.

 _“Ooh baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad!,”_ George warbles. _“So be wise – and keep on – readin’ the signs of my body!”_

“Your body is fuckin’ nuts,” Joe mutters, but he doesn’t move away when George starts to dance up against him.

 _“I’m on tonight, you know my hips don’t lie, and I’m startin’ to feel it’s right,”_ George persists, discarding his microphone entirely to loop his arms around Joe’s neck. His boyfriend stands like a statue as George continues his suggestive (and, in his opinion, sexy) dance, along with his less than stellar singing.

By the time the last chorus ends, George is all but in Joe’s arms already. He leaps off the ground, hooking his legs around Joe’s waist and tossing his head back as the last note fades out. Joe supports him without so much as flinching. When George lifts up his head again, Joe looks supremely unimpressed, save for the blush still coloring his face.

Flustered Joe is still George’s favorite thing in the world, no matter how many times he gets him that way. He pulls himself up, arms still around Joe’s neck, and can only grin when Joe mutters a halfhearted threat to drop him.

“Dance with me next time,” George whispers in Joe’s ear. The other man huffs out a laugh against him.

“We’ll see,” he says, and it’s good enough for George. He pulls away just to grin at Joe. The kiss he presses to his boyfriend’s lips is passionate enough to make Shakira proud.


End file.
